


The wind, the sky, your hands in mine

by Nasukey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau doesn't understand why, But Beau lovers Jester and agrees to hang out with her in the middle of the night anyway, Day 1, F/F, Jester loves October, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: Beauregard has no idea why people enjoy October so much.[Fictober. Day 1.]





	The wind, the sky, your hands in mine

**** Beauregard has no idea why people enjoy October so much.

Is it because of the beginning of Fall? Or maybe it is because people celebrate Halloween and can’t wait to dress up like their favorite characters and get some candies? There’s also the International Coffee Day on October the 1st, even though Beauregard’s not a coffee fan.

She doesn’t know the exact reason but, whatever it is, Beauregard knows that her best friend happens to be one of those people who appreciates October like it is the best month of the year.

“Beau, it will be fun, trust me!” Jester says, pulling her by the hand until they’re on the street.

And, truth be told, Beauregard can’t help it but follow Jester - it’s late and she’s tired, but Jester is happy and they’re holding hands, so everything’s fine for now.

“Can you tell me why we’re outside so late? Fuck, Jester, I need to wake up early for work” She complains but they both don’t believe in a word she says. It’s not like she’s really angry or whatever.

“Oh, Beau, who cares about work?” Jester laughs. “We’re in the middle of October and the weather is fantastic! Can’t you feel it? It’s like the wind is kissing our faces. It’s not freaking cold or freaking hot. It’s the perfect moment, just like the whole world is aligned. I feel alive!”

“And just because you feel alive you decided to wake me up?” Beau asks. “You know, Jester, just because we’re neighbors it doesn’t mean you can do these things.”

“Fuck, Beau, don’t be such a pain in the ass”, Jester rolls her eyes. “Can you, please, just have fun with your best friend tonight?”

And Beauregard does - she sits next to Jester on the sidewalk and relax her body. Jester can’t stop smiling, staring at the stars above their heads as if they’re living the best day of their lives. Beauregard smiles as well, but not because of the sky or because the wind is kissing her face; she smiles because she’s with Jester. She couldn’t ask for anything better.

“Hey, Jester, why do you like October?” Beauregard finds herself wondering when they’re in silence.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Jester looks at her. “I already told you, Beau. I love the wind.”

“Just because of the wind, then?”

“I guess so.” Jester shrugs. “Ok, that’s not true. October used to be only an ordinary month before we met. It doesn’t matter if the weather is perfect if there’s nobody to enjoy it with you. So… I don’t know. I’m happy ‘cause of the weather. I’m happy ‘cause you live next door and follow me through the night. I’m happy we’re best friends. You’re the first person who likes me for who I am, Beau, and I like you back.”

Beauregard smiles. Well, that’s a thing she can relate to. She’s happy to be with Jester too - not only on October, but also in the other months.

She grabs Jester’s hands between hers, holding thigh. “I’m glad I met you too, Jester.”

Jester was right: the wind is kissing their faces and the moment couldn’t be more perfect. When Beauregard is holding Jester closely, the whole world seems aligned for a brief moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! My first story in CR fandom, I'm pretty excited.
> 
> I hope you like it. I absolutly adore Beau/Jester dynamic and their friendship, it was really fun writing with them.
> 
> The idea is to write 30 shortfics for the Fictober. I don't know if I will reach my goal - I work a lot and there's also university - but I'll try my best. See you soon!


End file.
